The purpose of the Recruitment and Retention Core (RRC) is to provide leadership in the recruitment and retention of older adults as subjects in funded IDS projects, pilot studies, trainee studies, funded NIH studies, and studies of other faculty within the UConn Pepper Center (PC) and the Health Center. Leadership will be demonstrated by establishing and maintaining contacts with community groups as resources to recruit subjects in the Greater Hartford area; by helping faculty develop plans for recruitment and retention of subjects for specific studies; and by offering a variety of services to faculty to enhance recruitment and retention of subjects. RRC offers the following services: 1) Subject source contacts; 2) Media publicity; 3) Screening of subjects; 4) Monitoring of subject retention; 5) consultation on recruitment planning. Faculty and staff in the RRC will work closely with members of the Demonstration and Dissemination of Information Core to publicize the UConn PC in its recruitment efforts. Special emphasis will be placed on recruitment and retention of minority participants. This will be accomplished by hiring an outreach worker dedicated to minority recruitment and through efforts to publicize the UConn PC in the media aimed at minority communities in greater Hartford area. In addition, the RRC will plan programs in minority communities to promote awareness of the UConn PC and our commitment to developing partnerships in research with the minority community. RRC also will collaborate with the Lowell P. Weicker General Clinical Research Center to develop a registry of older adults willing to participate in research studies and clinical trials.